chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnas' Tribulations
Somewhere on mormark it was a dark night, the only light one could see was of lasweapons and explosion, Johnas unit was supposed to go to a sniping nest but as we all know the emperor as a strange sense of humour. As the nine men (a sergeant, six guardsmen, a sniper and a commissar ) were advancing toward their objective. Four men of iron ambushed them, Johnas was thrown aside by one, stunned and unable to move he could do nothing as his unit fell. The commissar was the first to die, a bolt analogue to the chest. Most guardsmen would flee after seeing this but those were mormark guardsmen and would die fighting and that they did. The battle didn't even last a minute, one after the others the men of flesh died; the sergeant scraped one with a power fist to the face before being cut in half at the waist by another. The seven guardsmen concentrated their fire on one destroying it but not before the droid killed five of them. The remaining two were killed quickly one was crushed under a metal feet, and the other was sent flying only to be impaled on a tree branch. His weapon fell right next to Johnas, fate had it that this man was the sniper and therefore had a lasrifle. Johnas slowly reached for it as he regained control of his body, the metalic abominations were “speaking” in strange robotic noises that resambled laughter making Johnas's heart burn in furry, slowly inch by inch he crawled closer to the rifle until he was finally close enough.He leaped grabbing the weapon as he rolled. “Laugh about my friends death will you!?!” The clawed robot rushed toward him; but rather than shooting it he shot the other one in the gaps of his armour made by his comrades. Burning a clean hole in it; luck maybe. He wasn't fast enough to shoot the clawed one however. Only managing to put the rifle between him and the claws. The skewered gun started to glow bright red, as it was going to explode from overcharge. Johnas quickly and promptly rolled away from the warbroid; the only sound it could make was “bi...” before it exploded. "...I totally intended to do that! Wait who I am talking to?... Must be post shock stress." After a quick recovery of his squad dog tags, lasbatteries and of both the sergeant's and commissar's power fists which were conveniently enouth for the right and left arm respectively. After praying to the emperor for the safety of his commarades souls he asked himself an ever so important question: "So...what now?" As he asked he heard bolter and lasfire. "Well as they say: no rest for the wicked... Wait what?" ---- Mormark a snow ball in the deus sector a middle of nowhere where the newly founded Space Marine chapter the "ghosts of retributions" built their monastery-fortress. The planet was ablaze with fire as war raged: The protectors of the planet against the so called wraith rements of the machine that once tried to destroy humanity. It had been two weeks since the wraiths attacked a mechanicus titan legion and took control of a large number of said titan. THIS.COULD.NOT.STAND. ---- Chapter briefing------------------ "A few guardsman stealth teams were sent a week ago, none of them reported afterwards, not even once. We can therefore speculate two things: either their vox-com are jammed or they are all dead. As cold as it may seems I think they are dead" A murmur travelled through the room "They are dead, all of them? What a whaste." "what do you think happend?" "I dont know... Anyway where is my damn coffee I need it!" "Wait... they sent people? What were they thinking?!?" "Silence in here!" Merkon slammed his fist on the table shattering it."Yes they sent teams and it was foolish. They realise this and it's why you are to go in their stead to do recon." There was five marines within the room: Merkon second captain and trusted friend of the chapter master Predinos a simple marine like any other belonging to no cult Haustus a soul drinker and a sergeant as well Emortualis a death-seeker And finally Adhuc an ice wraith "As you know you four are here because of this... Incident you caused." -Hey, it's not my fault! haustus refused to pass me my damn coffee! -You dare throw the fault on me emortualis!? -Please you two calm down. Or I WILL calm you down. -Didn't work all that well last time, Adhuc. Emo, Haustus is a prick. Seriously why did you even asked him to pass you your recaff? And haustus... Like I said your a prick. We know it already so stop complaining please, we have a mission. A long and rather awkward silence fell in the room -Predinos why are you even here? You never do anything... That could get you any punishment at least. -I 'm here because you quite nicely BROKE.A.POT.OF.TANNA.ON.MY.HEAD, and it apparently counted as me being part of the "incident". -All of you SHUT UP!" after a new silence Merkon spoke again "Here is what you are supposed to do: Go in that forest "Merkon pointed at a forest on the map" and see if you can find a good vantage point of the area to call for artillery strike, in case the initial plan fail. Now move! Before I have to move you myself! And so the mismatched four marine squad departed to accomplish their mission. But fate is a funny thing. ---- Operation "ice spear" a bold but effective tactic to defeat the Men of Iron will it be enough? Or will it fail utterly? Only the emperor knows. ---- "Concentrate fire! shoot the black ones!" -They are -all- black! -Then shoot them all! -THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEING DOING! -THEN DO IT BETTER! The operation was a failure or so they said on the vox: the don was missing, all was falling appart. As the squad was retreating a large number of M.O.I cut them off. As the M.O.I charged the marines most us them were quickly cut down by Adhuc's heavy bolter. Then waves after waves of clawed M.O.I rushed to their death if such a thing existed for them. Haustus cut those who came to close for accurate fire to pieces with is power sword, Predinos was vaporising the fasted with his meltagun and Emortualis was picking the ones "smart" enough not to charge toward a group of space marine.... but slowly but surely they were overwhelmed. A lucky M.O.I managed to pass through predinos's guard and was about to cut him when... -RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!! The cry was similar to an ork's battle cry but the one screaming it was definitely human, then multiple explosion wiped out nearly a quarter of the hostile force. That was when a man wearing rags and welding two powerfist jumped out of a hole dug in the snow. He then proceeded in punching a M.O.I head off and use him as a make shift snowboard raming it in the M.O.I attacking predinos all the while throwing overcharged lazbatteries on the enemies annihilating the remaining M.O.I. After that quite peculiar show he landed next to the marines. "What..." -The... -Warp. -That was insane and I'm a death-wisher, I know what I'm talking about. -Johnas, guardsman stationed on Mormark, at your service sir...may I ask what the warp is going on? -Well..." Before Emortualis could anser predinos spoke " -The operation ice spear has failed the don is gone and we are retreating. fancy coming with us johnas? -Don't mind me if I do! I've been in this warp hole for a week! Before they could go haustus screamed to them: "Hold on! something is happening with the titan!" A strong flash of purple energy appeared on top of the titan followed by those words: "THE.FUCK?!?" -Isn't that the don's voice? -Yes. Yes, it is. The don keeped talking: -Fuckin' sorcery... Brothers! Status report! I am on top of the titan imperator invictus, are any of the revenants in a place to attempt to infiltrate the titan while I create a diversion on the top? -Revenants? -It does not concern you guardsman. -What a prick! -Shhh! Let me respond! Before any member of the squad could answer a weak vox reply reaches them -Lord, this is Revenant Kargos, me and my brother Prekan are near the Titan, but only because we failed to join the retreat. I am afraid it will cost our lives, but I think we could create a distraction for you to get into the Titan. We have no way to infiltrate it, there are swarms of enemy wardroids around it's feet. -We have to help them. -We can not guardsman! They are too close to the titan, We would get killed before we could do anything! -And? Isn't your job to die for the emperor? Look we're dead anyway unless that titan goes down. Now tell your don we can and will try to help those two get away from there. -I will not guardsman. -Hey. Catch. as he said this predinos threw his helmet to johnas. There's a vox inside, do what you will but whatever happens we won't be able to help, we're too far from the battlefield. johnas quickly nodded an before haustus could say anything spoke: -This is guardsman johnas, a survivor of the stealth teams, I am with four marines at the south-west can you try to get to our location? Also don was it? If you can hear me try power rigging the energy core of the bots together it make pretty fireworks. Not as good as a melta but still nice. Oh and if we survive all this you'll own me a meeting. Johnas over. Before anyone else could say anything Emortalis voice boomed through the vox -YOU DARE DEMAND SUCH A THING FROM OUR CHAPTER MASTER? YOU MAY HAVE SAVED US BUT KNOW YOUR PLACE GUARDSMAN! -Dude stop yelling, and screw you I do what I want. -And by what authority may I ask? -None, It just that I really don't care. I mean I already looted the corpse of dozens of guardsmen, including the sergents and a commisar. The worse you could do is kill me, and the worse that could happen to me if I get back alive will be a summary execution, not very different if you ask me... that is unless I can pull out the kind of crazy shit you marines do all the time. then they -might- reconsider blaming me. -So you fully acknowledge the fact your only doing this to survive? I think your fate is already chosen... coward. -hey do what you will marine but remember: life is the currency of the emperor spend it wisely. And a guardsman life is to die, it is the role of generals and officers to determine where to send us, as I am but a soldier it is my -duty- to survive until I can be send to die somewhere useful, call me a coward if you wish but that I am not. before Adhuc could respond, voices whispered into the vox-channel: ----